Hataraku Maou-sama! High school Daily Life!
by yuukanahito26
Summary: After the 'confession' from Emi to Maou, they're become more getting closer to each other! While Emi finally join a student council with The king of demon as a leader, How their, and theirs friends daily stories would become! Based on Hataraku maou sama! High school manga.
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil and The Hero: High School Fanfic!"**

This is my other stories about HATARAKU MAOU SAMA! HIGHSCHOOL! as i promised before. please read this manga before so you could understand the stories

Disclamer: and yesss, the devil is a part time isn't mine nor the devil is a part time high school manga. Can anyone translate that High school LN? I'M CURIOUS AS HELL! BECAUSE THE PICTURE REALLY ADORABLE WHEN EMI YELLED AT MAOU WHO IN DANGER! PLEASE CHECK THE TWEET OF WAGAHARA SENSEI IF YOU WANT TO SEE THAT PICTURE. AND EMI IS SO GOOD WHEN IN THE BATTLE MODE AT CLASS!

If you want to see the pictures, check my new tumblr!: blog/yuukannahito98

Oh btw, my other fanfic was still on progress! Please be patient mina-san! gomenasaai!

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Yusa and Maou: Fighting with a gossip**

Today was a quiet day. So peaceful yet so wonderful.

"Fufufu.. The good day for obeying my rules!"

On that day, at the gate of Hatagaya High school, standing with so much glory and the laugh which could making everyone at his surrounding falling to their knees.

"This day, will be filled by sorrow…"

Is the demon King itself who almost taking down an another world called Ente Isla. The Demon king with so much fear powers in his muscle. But-

"First, the whole of student and then the whole of teacher will be on my knees!"

Right now, he doesn't rule any of an army. Or even become a Demon king.

Instead-

'Ding dong ding dong'

This day, will be the first time he set to work this whole of building as a Leader of Student Council with his new member. The ex-nemesis.

"Everything is mine. Everyone is mine! The free lunch was mine! Huahahaha-buh!"

"Cut it off. You are embarrassing yourself."

But his glory scene falls down all of sudden because somebody hit his head with bag. The furcihia hair student which standing beside him with her eyebrow frowned deeply and her red cheeks, and the new members of known as Emi Yusa. The Hero itself.

"E-Emi!"

How he is not happy? His ex-enemy finally decided to working with him.

"Papa, don't laugh! You look awfull!"

This theory was making Maou, can't be helped but very excited on this day, till he was unable to surface his emotion. But, The student child, as everyone know as 'still a baby student', pouted her mouth to his Papa from her Mama embrace for showing her protest.

"See? Even Alas=Ramus dislike your glory, or I can say an agony. So stop acting like a Demon King."

"Uh, even I'am a Demon King..."

although Maou mumble this, he still following Emi into the building.

"Uuuu, So cold! I though the winter isn't come yet!"

"Did I tell you to buy a new jacket or sweater? Or even a scarf? I didn't see you wearing any of that."

"Honestly, I did want to buy it. But, the outlay on this month was getting bigger since that fallen angel decided to live with us, but-aaaacho!"

"Grosh! Don't do it in front of Alas=ramus, you can make her sick!"

"O-Ouh sorry!"

"Really, you are helpless."

"Don't say that. You didn't help at all."

"Mama! Papa is cold! Do something!"

"Uhhh…"

"Yes, do something, Mama."

"D-D-Don't call me that!"

"Wah! Papa! Mama face is red! She is fever again! Do something!"

""…..…""

As their continued acting like that, every students in their surrounding who looking at them, start to whispering up about this scene. Again.

"As expected as a family from Hatagaya high school."

"Even someone said, they are already married!"

"You see?! I heard that child is really their daughter in real!"

"So much passionate isn't it? I thought they're an enemy from that event council, but they're always spending so much time together right now. Do you think that they're actually lived together?!"

Even this fact is really impossible, but when you see the fact in your eyes, you cannot say you lied at this. But, even with their whispering was getting louder than before. Emi just lowered her head a bit. Trying to covering her face and pretend she didn't hear anything. She doesn't know what to do and just continue walking side by side with Maou. Thinking about it, Emi glanced at Maou at her side. But that stupidity King didn't say anything nor he care about what happen on their surroundings. The fact that they're really spending so much together to the point, was happened after Emi and Maou talking on the rooftop before. The 'confession' from Emi was making their distance as a Demon King and the Hero was like never exist, although they're still have a conversations like that, but that was lacks from any hatred or anger. Maybe Maou and Emi doesn't realized it by their self, but when Emi joined the student council with Maou and the rest, she couldn't see the reason why she must to make a distance between them too. Emi somehow felt really happy about it for unknown reason. But she doesn't know what was the other party thinking of this. Did he troubled? Or even didn't care about it? Did he still seeing Emi as his rival? As a Hero?

"Hey, are ya alright? Your face is really red right now, yknow?"

Maou leaned over his face to more a bit closer to Emi, but the other party didn't answer his question, and just keep silent.

"…..ugh, against a gossip is really hard than fighting with a demon."

But maou seem didn't hear that.

"Eh, now I am thinking about it. Had you really ever get a fever before? When? I never remember you are skipped the class."

"…that's not the point. Seriously!"

While muttered this, Emi somehow doesn't feels really troubled by it.

As their continue walking to inside of building, some other students watching the three of them from the distance-

"Haaaaa~, I'm really jealous….."

Her body weakened all of sudden even in this morning. Sasaki Chiho, who have a big crush to Maou, even doesn't have any strength for walk again.

"How can I suppose to clearing this gossip? Uh, fighting with a gossip is harder than confessed to the man."

"But, it couldn't be helped at all. I'm already thinking of it in the first time we meet. They're really like a family."

"Uh, not Suzuno-chan too!"

"Pardon me, Chiho-dono."

"Never mind! I wouldn't give up either!"

"Ugh, Sasaki Chiho. Don't yell loudly in the morning. You make me weak. "

"Urushihara-san, you're not weak. You are lazy."

"Even this Lazy Man could sense the opportunity and the cute thing which enveloped that Hero and the Demon King."

"W-well, it's true but…! Don't say that! T-t-they're not dating yet!"

"How if you attacking Maou like Yusa do? I think Maou is the type of liking an aggressive woman."

"U-U-U-Urushihara –san!"

"W-whoa! So close! You're really an aggressive woman!"

"Stop talking! Stop talking!"

Suzuno who saw this scene-

"….then, if I can speak, what's different between you two with Maou and Yusa, either? They're ended like this now was because of this kind of conversations."

But, like a clue, the two of them quickly stop from their movement and glanced at their shoulder with fierce on their eyes. And-

""Don't even dare.""

Saying that threat in a satan like tone immediately.

 **To be continue!**

.

.

HOW, HOW, HOW?! I KNOW! SO BAD GRAMMARS! MY MOTHER LANGUAGE WASNT ENGLISH! WILL DO MY BEST FOR THAT PART! BUT RIGHT NOW I'M REALLY DON'T HAVE ANY BETA READ! SOOO YEAAPPP PARDON ME!

WILL COMING:

Emi receiving a Love Letter and she accepted it! The reason was unclear. Even Emi doesn't know why she accepted it!

" _Maybe, I want to be a normal girl. That's all."_

But another problem has arrive, the relationship with someone already become a mess!

" _Y_ _ou don't have to come here if you have a date, you know. I can do it with myself."_

Another their best friends, even doesn't know what must to do with this problem.

" _I thought I must to be happy about this. But, seeing they're like this? Yusa-san and Maou-san, I don't know I must to happy or sad again."_

" _T_ _his is really bad for a student council program. Stop making a mess_ _,_ _Both of you."_

" _Papa! Why you say that to Mama?"_

" _I don't know!"_

Jikai! The next chapter,

Emi Yusa: Receiving a Love Letter!

STAY TUNE!

Pleas read and review! Your comment is more important than a money. Kidding.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ah god! Is this fanfic still alive? Hope so. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Ah, wait. Lets answer the reviewers first okay?_**

 **Dragonlilo: Arigatou! Lets see how you will react with this next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Allie: Oh, well to be fair. The last volume says that they're already living together in the same roof wit Alas=ramus. But yeah, we dont know yet how this series will ended up! If you didnt ship maouemi, then what ship did you sail? Care to share with me!**

 **Guest: wow, chill out. We dont need a war in here! (but yeah, im agreed with you bcs we are in the same boat!)**

 **Ukki-ukki chan: here you go! Jika kamu tidak nyaman berbahasa inggris, maka kamu bisa menggantinya dengan bahasa di negaramu ukki-chan! I will always good with google translate by the way.**

 **Angie: Sorry, it takes me so long to update! I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **DJ-Electra L.U.V: ouh! Thank you! But if you dont mind please tell me where did i do my mistake okay! I beg you!**

 ** _Soo, that was all. Thank you for you guys who already speaking up your mind! I will wait till the others appears too! So, lets enjoy this thiingg!_**

 ** _Be aware! There's so much bad grammatical error spreading in whole of story! Be aware!_**

 **.**

 **Chapter II**

 **Emi Yusa: Receiving a love letter! (Part 1)**

 **.**

"Haah, really, even I'm not in the class yet..."

"You are really seems exhausted you know. Just fight with a gossip, would not making a hero be paled already. I am disappointed."

Although Maou said that with half joking and half seriousness, but it still made Emi glance at him sarcastically although the other parties seemed to be trying to ignore it. Then Maou released his shoes to be replaced by 'uwabaki'. Seeing this, Emi exhaled irritably while opening her shoe locker to retrieve her 'uwabaki' too—

"I really don't want to hear that from you..."

After closing his shoe locker, Maou who saw Emi had difficulty wearing her shoes with Alas = ramus in her arms, cutting Emi's words and offered a help.

"Ah, thanks."

That's when their friends greeted the three of them.

"Maou-san, Yusa-san, Alas=ramus-chan ohayo!"

"Ah, Minna! Ohayoo!"

"Ohayo Chi-neecha! Suzu-neecha! Lucivaa!"

Seeing their friends, Emi can't be helped but smile slightly. But suddenly beyond that, Maou after glancing a little at Emi, he tried to continue their conversation which had been cut off.

"….hey Emi."

"…what?"

" I was already thinking of this."

"What is it?"

Emi Yusa couldn't help but was confused when she saw the seriousness from Maou's face. But-

"Your parents, is still alive right?"

"... Yes."

"... Do you not want to go back to Ente isla?"

"..Do you really want me to comeback?"

"Hey, I didn't say that."

"…"

Emi said nothing and remained stunned while staring at her locker.

"I just-ah, what is it? Why are your face is really red?"

As it turned out, what caused Emi to become unattended was not because of her conversation with Maou. But-

"…T-Th-This is.."

Inside the shoes box of the Hero-

"Hmm Emi? what is it?"

"What is it? Emi-dono?"

"Mama? What is wrong? "

"Oi, are you guys too loud...Hmm?"

"I-I don't ..."

"Ah, yusa-san? What happen why taking it so long-Oh! "

There is a love letter.

"Y-Yu-Yu-Yu-Yusa san ! That ! "

"Hmm? A letter? "

That's Right. What's inside the corner in the box is a pink envelope letter. And if the demon king can be aware with this kind of situation like the others then—

"This is?"

Maou who seeing a heart symbol in that letter, he too was be able understand. Unconsciously, Maou glance at Emi's face. And as expected, her face right now, is really red and her hands are tremble.

"What is it? You really had to be shocked when received a mere love letter? "

"... This is ..."

Even without Maou explanation, everyone was already knows a letter in the Hero's locker right now was indeed, a love letter.

Chiho, unlike Emi, when she saw the letter suddenly very excited and curious, beaming and jumping like a true high school girl.

"That's right! Maou san! That is a Love letter! Yusa-san was receiving a love letter!"

"Uhh? What Mama? Is that from Papa?

Hearing a "Love" words, Alas = Ramus just thought that things were from her Papa to her Mama and then simply joining Chiho who still exited.

"N-No, eh- isn't that?"

Emi turns her head towards Maou quickly. But Maou, when he looks at Emi's red face, just furrows his eyebrow and continues to close his locker while answer her question.

"Sigh, you are really troublesome. Of course not. "

After saying this to her, Maou, without waiting for Emi to answer, leaving them for going to the class.

"T-Then ..."

"Hey, what are you guys doing? We must get to the class soon!"

Before Emi could continue her words, Urushihara called them from another hallway.

"A-Ah. Coming! "

After answering this, Emi took that letter hesitantly.

"Come on, Yusa-san! We can look that letter after lunch together! "

"A-ah, Y-yeah."

 **. .**

 **.**

Emi Yusa, the Hero is just staring at her book a whole time.

Being forced to become a true hero when she is still in the young age, and surrounding by no other than the soldier and priest, Emi Yusa, does not know anything about love things. But that doesn't mean she is not aware of it. Whenever she was travelled from country to another country, she will be lied if she doesn't have any jealousy feeling when she saw the other girls live which is very different from her.

Forget about that, the first time she could wear and study like a normal girl is when she comes to the earth such as right now.

That is why, Emi Yusa, who aren't a true high school girl, but the Hero from an another world suddenly receiving such a thing like a love letter which will every normal girl be experience, couldn't help but felt really shocked.

Because of that, forget about studying, she didn't pay much attention to Kisaki's teach that hours.

"So beside from Kanji who has a meaning behind each character..."

"..."

With tremble hands, Emi take the letter from under her desk and examine the letter closely.

The color of envelope is a pink soft, with the heart symbol in the middle of that letter.

"Ugh ..."

Even though it's just a normal thing, the hero could not help but feel her cheeks are burning up again.

Then she turning the letter to examine the other side-

"... uhh."

And Emi just can let another whimper when she saw a corner of that letter.

 _To: Yusa Emi-san_

Emi closes her eyes and shakes her head vigorously.

"E-chan."

"... I wonder who is it?"

The hand that had been holding the letter from the beginning was now filled with her sweat. As if holding the rarest object on this earth, Emi swallowed her saliva slowly.

"... E-chaan."

"Did, did that someone is on this room too ?!"

Thinking about it, Emi had never met any guy in person with personally other than Maou, Urushihara, Ashiya, and his classmates when she wanted to do a joint task. So, maybe-

"H-how if I-I rejected it?"

"... E-chan."

"Nonono-Kyah!"

Suddenly, her head being poked by something which makes Emi jolted from her chair immediately

turned to her side for looking the one who hits her head-

Emi found Maou is leaning to his chair while looking at her annoyingly.

Although their chair was Being separated by Alas = Ramus between them, but that is not far enough to Maou for reach his hand to give her head a poke.

"M-Maou! Wha-what ... "

But before Emi can speak anything, the more irritating voice, interrupt her

"E-chan, I know your love letter is very interesting, but if you don't pay attention to my words right now, I'm sure your exam will be more interesting than that."

Kisaki folded her hands in front of her chest, while looking at Emi dangerously.

But, hearing Kisaki mentions that love letters in front of the class, Emi has a good reason for being nervous about something instead of Kisaki aura.

"A-ah, s-sorry."

Hiding her burning face, Emi collapsed her head to her book slightly and hid her letter back to her locker desk when she felt everyone was watching. Even she didn't have to glance to know that Maou was looking at her with the most annoying cynical smile on his face now. Emi is gritting her teeth again.

"At least, you must give your child nice environment."

"Ugh."

With that, Emi could not say anything and just trying to pay attention to the rest of that lesson patiently.

 **..**

 **.**

"Fufufu. I didn't know if I could live long enough to see the hero being lecturer because of breaking the rules. "

"S-shut up!"

After finishing the class, everyone, Urushihara, Chiho, Suzuno, Ashiya, Rika, and Maou, as always they are gathering together at a student council room for discussing about the festival summer which will be held in one month again.

Although, after that 'confession' which Emi said to Maou, their relationship was become much closer than before (or Chiho says more intimate), they are still not holding the bickering which will always they do.

That is why, Maou, as a demon king or not, will be impossible to let the momment a Hero fall down before his eyes easily.

"Oh! Yes! How the letter says by the way? You still not read that, right? "

"Eh, eh eh? What is it? Emi was receiving a love letter? "

It was Rika, who was not exactly as the same class as the others, didn't know yet about the news, being shocked and nearly dropping every proposal later from the table.

"Hey you! careful! "

But of course the girl was ignoring the warning from Luciver and instead went straight to Emi who was on the couch working on the assignment which given by Maou. Rika then drop her body and sat next to Emi on the couch in order to suppress more information with sparkling eyes.

"Ah, it's it-it's nothing..really."

Aware of all the people in this room and Maou who standing beside her watching in silent, Emi felt an urge to fly away from this room immediately.

"What? Of course it's an important thing when you received a love letter, Emi! It was important to your teenager's life... and it was important to someone else too ... "

"W-why did you look at me like that ?!"

When Rika says 'someone else', she glances meaningfully at Maou who is standing beside Emi. Of course Maou who know that glance is for him just could only say that in panic.

"Ugh ..."

Emi, who also saw and understood with what Rika's meaning, also glanced up to see Maou too.

Maou who at the same time tried to glance at Emi, suddenly became embarrassed when he met Emi's eyes.

"W-what ..."

Slightly irritated and overwhelming, Maou can only say those words helplessly.

"N-Nothing!"

But after feeling her face getting hotter Emi quickly turned her eyes again towards her letter.

"Maou-sama, why are you still listening to the chatter of the girls? We need you to approve the other _love_ _letters_ from these students for the festival later. "

"Ah, okay."

Maou left Emi and the others to join the luciver and ashiya who didn't seem interested in the topic of the love letter at all hurriedly.

"Ah, then quickly open the letter Yusa-san! I want to see it!"

"Yes! Let's open it, Emi! "

"I also want to know what the love letter looks like."

Suzuno and Chiho, who of course as girl really liked that kind of topic, immediately sat on the couch opposite from Emi like a child who gathered to listen for the story.

"B-but! But! "

Emi, who of course is still hesitant for unknown reason, suddenly panicked when everyone tried to force her to open the love letter. Especially if she must thought about having to read the contents of the love letter in one room with Maou. To be honest, Emi had already opened the love letter when she was on the toilet before. But of course, nobody knows this.

In fact, more than that, Emi-

"... Ugh"

"Eh, why your face suddenly turn red? Have you read the letter? "

Of course Emi's changing expression, read directly by Rika.

"E-eh, could you have already opened that letter?"

"Eh ?! Yusa-san! Is that true? "

"I ..."

Seeing Emi's face that was become redder than before, The three of girls turned their eyes in surprise.

"Oh my, you already did."

"Ah! That's not fair! I want to read that too! Here Emi! Give me that letter! "

"Ah no! W-wait! "

Even though Emi is actually a hero, but somehow she still can't defeat the speed of Rika's hand which immediately takes the letter from Emi.

"E-eh, Suzuki-san I think that's too ..."

"Too late! I already opened it. "

"No! Don't read that-kyah! "

Seeing Rika had opened the letter, Emi then tried to retrieve her love letter, but in panic she was forget with the fact there's a table which separated them and hit her knee when she tried to standing.

"O-oi emi!"

Maou, who heard Emi's scream, went straight to Emi when he saw the hero holding her legs painfully.

"U-Ugh, s-stop it ! Y- You guys don't read it! "

"Oi, bare with me! You seriously must panicking this badly because some of the love letter?!"

Maou who saw the wound on Emi's knee, couldn't help be felt irritated towards a hero who just wounded because of the love letter. But, Emi, ignored criticism from the demon king, and frantically tried to stop her friends again. However ..

"..."

The three of her friends face were as red as Emi's own face.

"T-this is .."

"H-how should i put it .."

"T-too beautiful!"

Without taking their eyes off the love letter, the three girls could only mumble those words slowly with tremble hands.

"Ugh! I-I said don't read it! "

Given the power of shame, Emi was finally able to taking the letter back while panting.

However, of course her friends had finished reading the entire letter so they're did not stop Emi from getting the letter again.

"E-emi! Are you already answering it? "

"N-Nononono! Of course not ! "

Blushing furiously, Emi is just hiding her letter to her back after ignoring the awe stare from her friends

"Hmm? Answer what? "

But of course, Maou who in the first time standing behind her, he can see the letter immediately. And before nobody knows it, Maou snatch her letter from Emi's hand.

"H-Hey !"

Helplessly the hero turned to protest, but before Emi could move, Maou seemed to predict it and had walked away towards his chair while opening Emi's letter.

"Ah, Maou-sama finally you can steel that."

"Hey Maou, read it already."

Unexpectedly, Ashiya and Urushihara who seeing his master success steeling the letter from the hero, surrounding Maou who had sat on his desk to see the letter too immediately.

"Yeah Wait ... Hm? For a male, this is really good hand writing. "

"M-mamamaou ! What the hell are you doing! Give me that back-Kyah! R-rika! What are you doing! Let me go! "

But when Emi was about to take the letter back, Rika held her friend's body immediately while smiling like a true of Demon Queen.

"Wait Emi! He has a right to read it! "

"..."

Seeing Emi was being betrayed by her own best friend, Maou could only see the Hero with a little concerned.

But, of course, this sense of concern was not felt by the former general Luciver,

However, this is the right moment for Luciver to defeat a hero. So, after giving Emi his cynical smile, Urushihara, read Emi's letter, loudly-

"Ahem. Lets start from, ah here—" _for Yusa Emi-san. I don't know how I can start this latter, because to be honest. Im not sure you already know me before. But, since I met with you at school, I could not forget with the sun you gave me through your smile like that. How you acted with your friend, your smile, your hair, and your gentle attitude when you are taking care of your children, even when you are watching from something, you have become more bigger and stronger. I know some student always says something about student leadership. But I just want to try if I can make you smile because of me too. I dont know why, but I feel on your bright eyes, somehow I can still see your confused and sadness at there. That_ _'_ _s why_ _I_ _wrote this letter for you. I want to chase that confuse and sadness on your eyes. Maybe_ _I' a_ _m just delusional, but_ _I_ _can't help it to look at you closer. There_ _'_ _s still so much thing_ _s_ _I want to tell you. But_ _I_ _think_ _I_ _must to say it_ _by myself_ _. I_ _'_ _m not too good at writing love letter anyway. Because this is the first time_ _I_ _wrote something like this._

 _So, Yusa-san. If you don_ _'_ _t mind, I will meet you at the backyard school, which is the first place we meet, after the last lesson. I_ _'_ _m waiting for you at there, and_ _I_ _hope_ - **Ghugh !** "

"U-Uwah!"

"Gaah !"

Urushihara's words, he could not continue when Emi, managed to release herself from Rika's prisoner, and immediately gave a blow to Luciver's stomach. A second later, Emi managed to get the letter from Maou's hand, and ran away from the room.

"Y-Yusa san!"

"Wow, Maybe we were too over do it?"

"Well, that was a beautiful letter in the first place, thou."

"Don't worry, Emi will be okay, so ... Eh? O-Oi Urushihara! Are you okay ?! "

Maou finally became aware of Urushihara's condition who hadn't woken up after receiving Emi's punch and was still lying on the floor

"Ah, that girl is really a scary Maou-sama! Even without her power! "

For this, Maou can say nothing.

 **..**

 **.**

"Okay, thats all for today, minna. Don't forget to do your homework!"

"Mama, I'm hungry!"

"Ah, but you already ate lunch before right?"

"Yes, but still hungry."

"Sigh, okay-okay."

After sighing softly, Emi then cleared her books. But her hands are stopped after her eyes spotted a love letter behind her book.

"..."

Then Emi forgot what she was doing, and began to stare at the pink envelope in her hand.

"What should I do ..."

Like Ashiya said, the letter is truly beautiful. And with just by reading it, Emi knew the letter was written by a good person. But, when she was arrived at this school which full of teenagers like this, Emi didn't even thinking about things like this from the start. All the things she had in her mind was how to defeat a Demon King. Then even after that confession, Emi still didn't think about making a love stories in this school. Emi is simply just want to spending much more time as a school teenager with her friends such as right now, but Emi-

"... After school, huh?"

Glancing at a clock, Emi mumble this softly.

At this time, surely Kawada-san was already waiting at the place he promised.

"..."

"Hey Emi, what are you doing? Let's go to the student council, we have so much to discuss you know! Everyone is already at there. "

"Yusa-san come on!"

"Ah-yeah, yeah."

Stammering, Emi, took Alas = ramus and also her bag, then approached Maou and Chiho who were already standing in the doorway of the classroom, but—

"..."

"Huh, Yusa-san?"

"Mama?"

Emi suddenly stopped. She did not answer her friend's astonishment and continued to stare at the floor.

"Hey, Emi what-"

"M-maou?"

Then beyond that, while raising her head to look at Maou, Emi is finally speaking again.

"What is It?"

Seeing the worried and confusion from Emi's eyes, Maou immediately answered Emi with reflex.

"Can you, bring Alas = ramus to the canteen before you go? She said she was hungry. "

"Hm? Okay, no problem. We can stop at there first. Chi-chan, You didn't mind right? "

"Ah no. In that case, then I will ask Suzuno-san if anyone wants something too, because I'm sure we will come home late- "

"About that, I mean. Sorry, but I can't going with you guys...now. "

Recognizing the intentions of Emi's words that she also couldn't attend to today's meeting, Maou and Chiho looked at Emi in a strange manner.

"What is it? Did you have something to do? "

"Mama?"

Blushing furiously, Emi looked down to hide her face from Maou while handing Alas = ramus to him.

"... T-That was ..."

"Oh!"

However, before Emi could answer anything, Chiho suddenly shouted as if she realized something.

"I-Its okay Yusa-san! We Understand! We understand! You have something more important to do anyway! Thats so bad! But its okay! Right, Maou-san ! "

"W-why you suddenly shouting like-Ouch!"

However, Maou's words couldn't be finished because the girl secretly pinching his arm while smiling and looking to Emi.

"Yeah! Maou-san is agreed too! See you later then! "

Seeing her friend was very enthusiastic all of sudden, Emi couldn't help but confused too.

"T-Thank you Chiho-chan."

However, she was still can say that gratitude toward Chiho immediatly. But the high school girl is just shaking her head vigorously while continue to pull Maou.

"No problem! We must to go now! Alas = ramus is probably hungry! Come on! Maou-san! "

"W-wow! Hey! Wait! D-dont pulls my shirt! "

But suddenly, Chiho stopped, then, with a warm smile and a slightly a red face, she looked back at Emi-

"Ah, Yusa-san..."

"Y-yes?"

Then-

"Good Luck!"

"Ah..."

Without waiting, Chiho start to walk away. As for Emi, she just can looked at the two friends who were away with a small smile.

After being unable to see them, Emi then reached into her bag, and then took out a piece of paper that had become very familiar to Emi.

"Then ..."

 **...-**

"So, Chi-chan, why are we hiding like these?"

"Shuuhss!"

Hiding behind the corridor, Maou, Chiho and Alas = ramus, peering at Emi from a distance when the Hero finally exited the classroom.

"Even though I can understand, I want to make sure first!"

"Make sure what?"

"Papa, why are we hiding from Mama?"

Following Chiho, Maou and Alas = ramus also peered from behind the wall as well.

"Ugh, Maou-san, sometimes I forgot about your lack of sense about this kind of thing."

While mumble this, Chiho paid attention back to Emi when the hero closing the classroom door. She frowned when she saw Emi stopped in her place as if she was thinking about something.

"Why she acts like troubling by something?"

Maou who also paid attention to Emi, immediately asked this.

"... maybe she is still doubting her decision."

They waited until finally, Emi, raised her head, then walk hastily towards the opposite direction and disappears to the corner of the hallway. Seeing this, Chiho involuntarily smiled a little. Then-

"Ganbatte, ne. Yusa-san. "

Said this with a honestly smile.

And Chiho thought about how she could tell everything (especially explaining to Maou who still didn't know what really happened) to everyone at the student council.

 **..**

 **.**

"Sigh, what a troublesome becomes a president council. But at least I have my free meal. "

Maou the Demon King, Walking unsteadily in the hallway after finishing a meeting which held by the teachers just now.

"Huh, with this, it's just a matter of time until I can master all of the teachers! Huahahah-eh? "

The evil king's evil laughter stopped when he saw something red under a tree in the garden.

"... Emi?"

Maou stopped in the hallway when he recognized the owner of that red hair. Even though he could only see half the profile of Emi who facing the pond in the park but for some reason, Maou was not aware of himself who stared intently at Emi the time he recognized her red hair.

Sitting alone in the back garden of the school, Emi's long hair looks a bit shining when exposed to the lights coming from between the leaves of the tree above her. The wind that gently blows makes her hair move like a calm wave. Her greenish yellow eyes stared straight at the pool which in front of her. But even from here, Maou could clearly see the worries and confusion in her beautiful eyes. Also of course, sad and loneliness that are hard to see if you don't really pay attention. The views which always make Maou feel that it is his fault she was become like this.

"M-maou?"

"... Huh?"

Without realizing it, Maou turned out to have walked towards Emi. And of course the girl could immediately see someone standing beside her in this deserted park immediately.

"What are you doing in here?"

Frowned in confusion, Emi only asked that when he noticed the stunned Maou. But without answer Maou finally also flopped into the chair next to Emi and allowed himself to watching the fish in the pond.

"..."

"..."

Without answering and asking another question, both Emi and Maou, fall silent. Emi looked back at the pool when she learned that Maou did not want to answer the questions. After a few minutes passed, the one who finally breaking the silent is Maou himself.

"How is that go?"

Even though he didn't see Emi's face, Maou could tell how Emi's face gradually turned red.

"Ugh ... I ... accepted it."

"... is that so ..."

"... yeah."

The two fell silent again. The situation in the park was so quiet that both of them could hear the voices of other students in the building and on the field. But neither Maou nor Emi, no one intends to go back first. But for Maou, for some reason, he could feel that there was something which Emi wanted to tell him. So he waits.

"Ne, maou.

"... What is it?"

And as Maou predicted, Emi spoke again. But just like before, Maou didn't glance at Emi.

"My reason for accepting him is not because I like him too."

"!"

But Emi's words were unexpected, making Maou immediately turned his head to Emi in reflex. On one side Emi knew she could not look back at Maou's eyes, so she kept looking at her fist in her lap while continuing to speak.

"Why, you .."

"I accepted the offer because... I just, want to experience what it's like to be an ordinary girl. "

When The Demon King hearing a hero says that, Maou—

"..."

He can only be silent. Although, that is what Emi expected from Maou too. After that, Emi finally turned to look at Maou.

"I, really selfish didn't I?"

When Emi said that, Maou was could see Emi's bitter smile which was decorated with reddish color on both of her cheeks from shame. For a split second Maou felt Emi's face was very beautiful even though at the same time he felt a little sad when he saw Emi's smile. Confused by his feelings Maou finally was unable to say anything even when Emi started to get up and tidying up her skirt.

"..."

"Let's go. We still have a class. "

However the demon king just can watching Emi who went away to enter the building.

"... Normal, huh?"

After mumble this and took his time to looking back again at the pond in front of him, Maou also decided to leave.

Without knowing that was the last conversation they could do.

Because after that day,

Two weeks was already past...

Since both Maou and Emi

Avoiding each other.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Fyuh! That was hard!**

 **Well, here the next summary...**

 **Uh. Wait. You guys didn't need it this time!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! And dont forget to give me a bad or good review!**

 **Oh, I almost forgot! You see, now I am twenty years old with a final exam as a collegue student and a working girl in the workplace. So, Im barely had a time for this fanfics. Which is why I want to ask you about which fanfic did I must to prioritized?**

 **"Demon-King and The Hero: Feels The True Love Is"**

 **or**

 **"Hataraku Maou-sama! High School Daily Life!"**

 **Please help me to choose by answer me in the review! (at this fanfic or the other one, is up to you!)**

 **or did I must to stop? because maybe you are getting tired with my hopeless grammar? well who knows! just let me know what you are thinking!**

 **Thats all. Lest begin shall we?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter III**

 **Emi Yusa: Receiving a love letter! (Part 2)**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _(at student counsil room)_

"So, finally Emi accepted it? And how long has this been? Two weeks since they started dating? Uh, somehow I miss Emi. "

While signing letters scattered on the table, Rika exhaled heavily.

"Well, I don't know what their relationship really is. But I'm pretty sure they don't want to acknowledge each other as a partner. "

"Wow, Chi-chan really pays attention to the gossip which circulating in this school huh?"

"E-ehehehe. Uh, wait. That was a compliment right?"

"Hm, to be honest I also want to analyze how their relationship is now since I'm also curious about things like this ..."

"Hey. No. Don't ever think about that! We still have so much to do about this damn paper! "

Suzuno looked at the door with a thoughtful look, but Luciver who sitting across from her immediately protest. On the other side, Chiho who heard complaints from the fallen angel, glared at him instead.

"That's why, urushihara-san. I told you to do this at home yesterday, right? "

Hearing that, the other party just shrugged his shoulder while continuing his work.

"You know, there's a reason why schools let us go home right? For example, rest."

"Not just for a rest but to continuing your homework. "

Said Chiho defense, as for Urushihara, instead of answering Chiho, he slowly glanced towards where the King himself was.

"Well, if someone isn't too stubborn to ask a help from the other member, maybe we can solve this faster."

"Uwah .."

"..."

"Ugh!"

"...

Hearing what Urushihara bluntly said, everyone is suddenly nervous.

What Urushihara wanted to say was the fact that Maou, for some reason, no longer wanted to invite Emi for joining a meeting. Since Emi and Kawada are going out together, Maou, even though he was unconscious about this himself, but he was like making Emi spend more time outside and trying not to bother her purposedly. That is why the works on here are more stacked than usual. Emi, however, has the ability to negotiate and talk to other people better than others. It was making the affairs of sponsors to be easier, not to mention she can handle much more things better. But after Maou refuses to give Emi whatever job, of course the others have to work more.

Everyone of course understood the meaning of Urushihara immediately and quietly glanced at the King. Feeling himself the center of attention, Maou refused to respond and instead made himself busy with paper in front of him.

"Sigh, seriously? This is really bad for a student council program. Stop making a mess, both of you. "

That's it. That was the first time someone bring this up to the point. But Seeing the chairman didn't responding at all, Urushihara could not stand it and just can continuing his work in anger.

"You just don't want to be affected."

Suzuno said this while noticing Urushihara's grunt.

"Of course I don't. Do you? "

"Well, if that case then-"

"Sigh, can you two just shut up?"

Maou, who could not stand the contention of his members began to issue complaints while massaging his temples angrily. Hearing Maou's complaints, everyone immediately stopped his activities for a moment to look at the king of demon with concern.

"Maou-san, are you alright?"

Of course it was Chiho who first asked this worriedly to Maou.

"...I'm fine."

While muttering this, Maou looked back to the important letters on the table. But of course, even from his voice everything in the room knew that Maou was annoyed.

"You know what is weird? Usually a man who doesn't like to see his girl is taken will try his best to prevent a girl and a rival from being together. But you, actually made Emi and Kawada-san have lots of time with each others. However at the same time you even seemed to not like what you already did. I don't understand, is this what are the demons doing on their world for their mate? "

"... Ugh."

"Well ..."

This really came from Rika's curiosity so she was serious when questioning it to Ashiya and Urushihara. But the two demons only frowned in protest without could say anything.

"Rika, can you reminded me again why you here?"

Without looking at the girl, Maou instead threw this in return for the girl.

"If you are worried so much, why don't you just go to see?"

"Suzuki-san was right, Maou-sama."

At that time everyone looked at Ashiya in surprise.

Aware of his mistakes in arranging words, Ashiya quickly added—

"I mean, Maou-sama should rest first. What if Maou-sama is try to walk for a while? "

But Maou-

"... I said I'm fine."

Without looking back at his friends, he took the next letter he had to take care of again.

 **..**

 **.**

And so on. Every time there are any associations, any developments, and any activities either Maou or Emi together make excuses for not being able to attend to all of them. If it's not Emi who asks for permission because she can't go, surely Maou the one who will avoid Emi's questions which ask about developments or other organization's activities to Maou. It also turned out to affect their relationship, even worse. Forget about fighting, they don't even have time to be able to greet to each other. Kawada is also a good boyfriend, he always waited at the school gate when Emi arrived, appeared at the bell at lunch, and also before Emi going out from the class to home. Because of that, of course Maou will never have the chance to talk to Emi for more than 2 minutes.

"I thought I must to be happy about this. But, seeing they're like this? Yusa-san and Maou-san, I don't know if I must be happy or sad again. "

Actually, the condition when the Hero and the Demon King was uncomfortable being near to each other is really a normal condition, but not for Chiho of course.

"If Chiho says that, it means their situation is very bad huh? "

Chiho, who for some reason was irritated by Rika's words, glaring at her senpai with a little pout of her lips.

"... Ugh, I do love Maou-san you know! But Yusa-san is still my best friend, and seeing they're like this ..."

"I know, I know. You are really good girl you know. But if I was you, I was taking this time for steeling Maou's heart. "

"Suzuki-san!"

"Ahaha, yeah-yeah. Sorry, because I rarely see Emi now, so there is no one else that I can make fun, you know! "

"Ugh, I feel bad to Yusa-san for unknown reason."

"So, did you have a plan?"

Ignoring Chiho's words, Rika instead asked that to her.

"Huh?"

Of course Chiho didn't see that coming. But Rika, who leaned herself against the window, just nodded her head towards the school field below without answer.

"What is it?"

Chiho, following Rika's instructions, also turned her gaze out to the window and looking at below.

Indeed the school field was busy at the moment, but Emi's red hair was always easy to recognize.

Kawada was a member of the basketball club, so it was not strange to see that man was practicing on the field, what was interesting is that Emi who was sitting in the audience chair beside that field. It seems that Emi is waiting for the man to finish.

"Ah, Yusa-san."

"You know, I have already noticed Emi's behaviors, like always now."

"O-oh, th-thats kinda creepy ..."

"I'm aware of one thing."

"Hm?"

"Emi, it doesn't look like she wants to be there now. She was repeatedly looked at her watch and also repeatedly looked around as if looking for someone. She also looked very bored but every time Kawada greeted her, she would smile again. Like a good girlfriend was."

"U-uh, when you can explain something like that, it looks really scary, B-but doesn't that mean Yusa-san is..."

"Emi is a good person. She is a Hero, You know? She will be always attaches importance to the feelings of others compared to her. Even she herself is not aware of that, so as a friend who has an experience in the world of ordinary girls, what if we help her a little? "

"... H-helping?"

Without answer, Rika just leaning closer to Chiho's face while her smile turned into a sly smile instantly.

 **..**

 **.**

The clock showed 3 o'clock, in the class which no more students the orange light of the evening sky slowly began to appear.

Well there is no one other than a Hero who erasing the blackboard, and Maou who writing a records to the class diary. Also a small child who is trying to help by seeing his father work. There was no other voice in that room other than the sound of scraping the eraser with the blackboard and the sound of a pen knock when hitting a paper. For a room that has a Devil and Hero there, of course such an atmosphere can be considered as a peace on. Suddenly, the silence broke due to the sound of vibrations coming from Emi's handphone,

"Ah."

Maou glanced at Emi when the girl took out her handphone in a hurry before the demon king continued his writing work again.

At that moment, suddenly the class door opened by Chiho and Urushihara.

"Yusa-san, Maou-san, is that already done? Lets going home together. We still have to go to another school for spreading the distribution for the festival right? "

"No, I'm still must to write something. Just wait a sec. "

"Oh, okay. Yusa-san, how about you? "

"Ah, about that ..."

Emi, her face become slightly flushed with guilt when looking at Chiho, but before she want to explain something—

"... Kawada-san is asking to go out again, huh?"

Is that Maou who saying that without looking away from the book he is write.

"Well, yes. But thats not the- "

"It is okay. If you have a date, leave. I can do this myself. "

Maou, annoyed, stopped Emi's explanation and start talking with his emotions and forget his thoughts. But if he was thinking about it again, since Maou met Emi, whatever the case, whatever the topic, if it concerns to Emi, he will act without thinking for unknown reason. for this too, Maou, even though he know it's very illogical for him to feel angry, but he can't help but still feels that way, without turning his gaze to Emi, although he knows that the girl is looking at him, Maou continues.

"After all, this isn't the first or second time. I am already familiar with your absence here, so what's the difference? "

"But..."

"I'm already done here. Let's go. We are busy."

Maou knew he should stop, but, the more he heard Emi's voice, he was even more irritated. he continued his last line and slowly closed the class diary and walked slowly towards the teacher's desk in front of Emi. Emi, who knew that Maou's tone of voice was not pleasant to hear, glaring at him as he walked slowly to put the book on the teacher's desk. But Maou purposedly did not return Emi's gaze.

"What are you mean by that .."

Only when he was put down the book in front of Emi, Maou returned Emi's sharp gaze. Then-

"Exactly what you think I mean."

Saying that while watching when Emi's eyes glaring at him with anger.

"Papa! Why you say that to Mama?"

The two of them only glare at each other regardless of what their child said. Urushihara, and Chiho who noticing today that the two of them looking more pissed with each other than usual just can be silent. But after a few seconds, finally, unexpected, Urushihara was the first one who speak.

"O-Oi, you guys-"

However, Chiho didn't let Urushihara saying anything again.

"Well, we don't have a much time. Suzuno-san and Suzuki-san are already waiting at the gate. I think we must to go first. Lets go, Alas = ramus, Urushihara-san. "

"E-eh? You sure? Because I don't think this class will be survive if they're fighting in here-ah Wow wait! "

But Chiho, who didn't seem to be affected at all, immediately carried Alas = ramus and pulled Urushihara together.

"Shut up. Just lets go. "

"H-hey! Wai- "

"Bye Maou-san, Yusa-san!"

And just like that, the high school girl is slamming the door shut before two of them can answer.

"..."

"..."

As soon as the door closed, Maou ignored Emi who still standing in front of him and turning his body to take his bag.

"Well, we both have something to do right? I will go first since I don't want much more time to go waste. "

But even when Maou passed Emi again and walked towards the door, Emi said nothing. Only when Maou touched the doorknob-

"... What is it? Why are you so annoying? I'm not leaving without doing the tasks that you gave first, right? I'm just asking to be able to go home early ... "

As if to make Maou stop, finally Emi said that. And unfortunately it works.

"And I said to go home, hero. Nobody forbids you from going here. "

Emi doesn't know why but when Maou said home, Emi felt that what Maou meant was not her home on earth, swallowing hard. Emi tried to hold her voice so it wouldn't vibrate, and instead lowering her head while mumble this in a low voices.

"Just what is going on with you exactly?"

"I'm not doing anything bad. If that was what you asked. "

"I'm not asking that too anyway! Why you suddenly acting like this ?! "

"Acting like what! I'm always like this! "

Feeling upset with their conversation, Maou finally turned his body to face Emi.

"Irritated, cruel, and annoying! Is that how I should be right? "

"It's not like that!"

"So tell me what is wrong with me till makes you dislike it, hero ?! Im sure I will fix it!"

Maou walking to Emi again while said that mockingly to her.

"Y-You is acting like you are trying to make me uncomfortable and irritated me!"

"Well, you know? I am a demon king and you are a Hero, it's my job to make you annoyed so that you quickly leave the Demon King himse-ouch! "

Maou's words, he could not continue because suddenly an object that was a blackboard eraser hit his forehead violently.

"What the hell-"

When Maou felt a lump on his forehead and was ready to protest at Emi-

"You are the worst!"

With eyes that almost brought tears and her face which become red from anger, Emi shouted at him while ignoring the surprised expression shown by the Maou, Emi immediately push him to the side and ran out from the classroom leaving him alone.

"E-Emi!"

Without thinking twice, Maou found he was already running to catch her the moment he shout her name in panic.

The school at that time was quiet already, but Emi still ran. The afternoon light pierced through the windows along the corridor, and with the condition that there was no longer anyone hanging around in the school, making every step that Emi took made a sound that echoed in the corridor, but Emi ignored it all. She just ran. Even ignore the tears that flow because of anger and heartache.

After their incident on the rooftop, and after Emi explained her feelings. Emi thought Maou would change and no longer see them as the hero and the demon king. Hell, Emi even thought before that confession that Maou had considered Emi as a friend of ordinary rivals. Emi has said that she wants to change their relationship. Emi wants to eliminate their past as Demon and Hero. Emi wants their relationship to improve and wants to get closer to Maou. More be able to get to know Maou. But, now Emi realized that she was the only one who considered that.

"Baka!"

Without wiping her tears away, Emi shout this out loud while continue to running at the direction she was unknown.

Maou, on the one hand, when he saw Emi who was crying, he found he couldn't ignore it now as usual for unknown reason. When he saw Emi's expression, he knew that the reason Emi was crying was not because of their fight or his words, but because someone else that Maou couldn't understand. So, even though his mind told him to leave Emi by herself, Maou had involuntarily run after Emi.

"Emi!"

Hearing her name was called, Emi even accelerated her run.

The hero who runs away from the pursuit of The Demon King, if Emi is in a her normal state, she might immediately laugh because of how far she was already fell from her position as a Hero. But the current Emi, does not much different from a teenager in general. Emi just doesn't want to facing Maou. She did not want Maou to see her face right now which being pathetic. Not to mention the embarrassment which Emi felt because she realized that she herself wanted a change in their relationship. Emi and Emilia, both don't want Maou to see her weak side and her feelings. So she kept running.

"Wait! Emi! "

But of course, in this world, Emi, is just an ordinary girl and Maou is also an ordinary man. If Emi ran and Maou chased after her, it would definitely be easily overtaken by Maou.

"I said wait!"

"A-ah!"

Maou, frustrated, grasped Emi's wrist violently and forced her to stop and pull her, because of Maou's energy, and Emi's imbalance when she was forced to facing Maou, both of them fell to the floor. Maou hit his butt first to the floor, while Emi, because her body was pulled by maou ended by hitting her knee first.

" W-what are you- "

"No! Now you listen to me Hero! Im sick of your attitude now! My head is getting crazy because it is filled with problems that you give to me you know! So, no! Don't say anything and just listen!"

"What?! Who the hell- "

"No! Shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you because it will just make you going crazy! Because you! I dont know how you can always driving me crazy even since everything but hear me now! You, stupid red head teenager hero! don't just walk away and run away when I was hurt you like this! You are the hero right! Just hit me or kill me! Do something which Hero would-"

" Stop it!"

Emi can't bring herself hearing anything again, with forcefully Emi tried to releasing her wrist from Maou grasp. But Maou just feeling more annoyed with Emi's lack of strength and then he just pull Emi wrist again with much force than before.

"Stop it? Stop it what! "

"Ugh! I hate you!"

"Stop it what Emi?! Explain it! "

"What the point if I tell You, huh?! Its not that the stupid of you will understand this anyway! "

"How can I understand if you didn't tell me anything Emi ?!"

"Then you don't have to understand me! Just leave me alone! Is that what you want anyway right! "

"I'm not!"

" That was what you said earlier!"

"I-I know! It was because! I, you are-Arghhh ! "

Frustrated, Maou released his grip from Emi's hand and lowered his head while ruffling his hair angrily.

"..."

Emi, just throwing her face aside angrily. Her hands stroked her flushed wrist because it was held by Maou with hard.

"..."

"..."

Silence approached them quickly when each one sank with each other's thoughts.

The first thought that approached Maou was to apologize, but the words that came out of Maou's mouth, were not as he expected.

"You don't just walk away and run away like this when I was hurt you, emi. Especially when I don't know the reason is. "

"..."

Maou's words, sounded frustrated and tired. But Emi didn't respond at all.

"...Shut up."

However, Emi still muttered this. But of course, Maou didn't seems to listen.

"No. Forget about that, I don't even know why I said that to you. "

"Then just don't say anything in the first place!"

When Maou didn't answer, Emi turned her gaze to glance at Maou. The other parties still sat while looking down at the distance between them. The afternoon sky illuminated that corridor hallway, they could heard the voices of students who were still playing football in the field. Maybe it's already 5 o'clock in the afternoon, and Emi completely forget Kawada who must have been waiting at the gate. Then, when Emi intends to rise up—

"Help me."

Maou, suddenly said this.

His voice still sounded like a mumble, but, because there were only them at the school, Emi could still hear it clearly. But, however, Maou's words earlier, was not related to their situation at all.

"W-what ?!"

So Emi, after being silent for a long time, could only stare strangely at Maou.

"Help me to understand you."

Ignoring Emi's confused tone, Maou spoke again.

"..."

For those words, Emi could only raise her eyes. She just stared at him, who still kept staring at the floor of the distance between them.

Finally, after Emi answered nothing, Maou raised his head to look at the yellowish green of Emi.

"You want to know more about me right?"

What Maou meant was their previous conversation on the rooftop. On that day, Emi did asked Maou to continue be with him so she could understand him. Emi's face suddenly heated up. Not only because of remembering the incident, but also surprised that Maou still remembered it.

"T-thats ..."

"Then help me to understand you too, Emi."

"..."

With a sharp look, Maou's gaze was fixed on Emi's figure in front of him.

In that time, when Maou stared at Emi's green eyes which only shown confusion, angry and perhaps worry, somehow, Maou found those eyes of hers looks more radiant than before. Her red hair glows when it's hit by an afternoon sunlight. Sitting glued to the floor, also her hands involuntarily placed in front of her chest, and the hero who just dressed in a school uniform, for Maou seeing her like this was making him clenched his palm unconscious.

Then—

"Emi .."

When he said that name, their past glimpses of fighting at Ente Isla appeared in Maou's mind, but

For the first time in his life since he arrived on the earth,

And Just for that moment,

Without minding his logic, Maou—

"... Date with me."

Just saying what he wants like that.

Sitting together on the floor while facing at each other, The Hero and The Demon King, aware it or not were already making a big step for entering the new side of their life, with each other.

And, as for Emi-

"... Huh?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To** **b** **e continue**

 **Im sorry for the longest longest update! T-to be honest, Im pretty forget with the fact that I have a second fanfic... So yeapp.**

 **So, how about it? Good? Bad? Too much error? Yeah, I know that one.**

 **Dont forget to R &R Minnaa!**

 **Oh, and if you guys have a request about what scene which you want to happen next, just write it on the comment! (Even if that scene didnt related to maouemi scene!) And I will thinking about it if those fit with this or my other fanfic!**

 **So, here the next summary!**

Maou made the worst mistake of his life as a Demon King! He knew that but somehow did not intend to retreat!

 _"W-what the hell_ _I_ _was saying._ _..._ _"_

 _"Y-You are delusional."_

 _"No. I am. "_

 _"H-hah ?!"_

And because of that, their relationship is now more complicated than before!

 _"Im sorry."_

 _""How_ _in_ _the hell_ _y_ _ou two are_ _just_ _dating?!""_

 _"Did you like him?"_

 _"I know this is impossible. But somehow I cant taking my words again. So, if you know what the hell is going on_ _with_ _me then tell me."_

Another problem was come! Emi had to choose the best choice for her own life. What will she do?!

 _"Emilia, we have a good news!_ _"_

 _"_ _It_ _'_ _s about your father's farm_ _..._ _"_

 _"Maou-san! Please Help Yusa-san!"_

 _"Emi!"_

 _"...what... should I do?"_

 **Jikai!**

 **"Maou and Yusa: Facing a new side of their live as a teenager!"**

 _"Tomorow is the exam guys! Dont forget to learn!"_

 _"Papa, Mama! Teach me!"_

 _"...we kissed?"_

 **Stay tuned you guys!**

 **And prepare for the longest update too thou...**


End file.
